


Holiday Special

by PhineasQuidditchReferee (Xuxunette)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Severus Snape Lives, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxunette/pseuds/PhineasQuidditchReferee
Summary: Harry and Severus have sex at the Burrow.Pretty much all there is to it :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Holiday Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago. Not beta-read.

The Burrow was alight with cheerful colours. Gold tassels and garlands, multicolored baubles, red and green wreaths, pixies charmed to sing Christmas carols, garden gnomes wearing little hats, etc. The work.

It was the first proper Christmas since old Voldy had canned it for good (the one just after the Battle didn’t count, there still had been too much to be done then), and Molly had outdone herself. The Yorskshire pudding had been spectacular, as had been the cranberry sauce.

Though a shadow flitted on the plump witch’s features when she had distributed the traditional jumpers and gave one she had knit for Fred to Severus (the yellow F transformed seamlessly into a phoenix), the valiant matriarch had been determined to celebrate the new era of peace.

All the guests had fallen in stride with their host’s upbeat mood; eating the magnificent food with gusto, toasting abundantly with butterbeer and stronger spirits, and reprising Celestina Warbeck’s tremulous refrains from the radio in unison.

Food coma had been achieved at around half past ten, the Grangers — their memories restored and delighted at everything on their first visit to a magical household — having lasted the longest while digging into the Christmas pudding that was soaked with elf brandy.

It was nearing midnight, and their little crowd had moved out to the garden. They sat, with drinks in hand, in mismatched chairs disorderly sprawled about under a magically heated canopy. Candles floated, and the radio jazzed. Ron and George had promised fireworks.

The chorus of carols were getting bawdier by the minute. Now that everyone in the Weasley family was of age, and Teddy not old enough to understand yet, even Molly was letting her hair down. She was currently bawling a limerick version of A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love.

Harry bottomed up his — was it the seventh or twelveth? — glass of wine: a toast from Bill to Fleur’s pregnancy, and excused himself. He really needed the loo.

When he returned to the garden from inside the house, the cold water he had splashed his face with having dimmed his ethylic buzz somewhat, he cast his eyes about to look for his lover.

Unsurprisingly, Severus wasn’t under the canopy with the rest of the festive pack.

A lone dark silhouette barely distinguishable by moonlight, he was leaning under the protruding roof of Arthur’s garden shed.

Harry redirected his steps toward the dark-haired and dark-robed man.

“Sorry I left you on your own. Bill’s ecstatic. It’s Frederic for a boy, and Victoire if it’s a girl,” Harry said as he stepped into the pocket of warm air Severus had charmed around himself. He sneaked his arms around his lover’s waist. 

Severus only tensed up a fraction before leaning into Harry’s grasp. “Don't be. You deserve the cheer. And I wanted some air by myself,” he replied mildly.

The retired teacher and spy, whose frown lines were too deep for a man yet to turn forty, looked good. Relaxed, with his hair slightly mussed. He too had a few glasses of wine, having been toasted by everybody present. 

Though he had spoken little, Severus had been remarkably gracious since their arrival over three hours earlier. He had sat next to Harry at the table and had tasted a bit of every dish, paying an appropriate compliment each time. Molly’s gift had been politely accepted, and he had presented one of his own: a potion that would allow George to mend his ear. Molly’s eyes had teared up.

Sometimes Harry had difficulty deciphering Severus’ behavior, but tonight he knew the man he loved so much was making an effort for his sake’s. The fact that he was allowed to embrace him publicly was another evidence to that. 

Half publicly, it was dark and the crowded canopy was some distance away. With a crabapple tree standing in between. Anyway. 

Harry was actually surprised Severus hadn’t overdosed on red-hair and left by himself yet, but he wasn’t going to point that out. Instead, he pressed their fronts closer and stealthily pecked Severus on the cheek.

Then, deciding he wanted more and since he hadn’t been pushed off outright, he dragged a hand into Severus’ hair to tilt his head sideways, and moved in for a proper kiss. 

There was a resistance. Even under normal circumstances, that amount of PDA was out of Severus’ comfort zone by continents. The dozen former students of his present at the reunion could only be more daunting. But Harry — bolstered by elf wine and the cauldron full of hot, strong love he harboured for the prickly, hook-nosed wizard — took advantage of the shed’s wall blocking Severus’ retreat and, barring further avenues of escape with his arms, pressed on.

After a full minute of not so dignified struggling with much silent communication via glowering looks that couldn’t be missed even in the near darkness (it only made Harry’s cauldron grow hotter and stronger), the man who, under his billowing robes, was even skinnier than Harry abruptly gave in. 

Perhaps deciding that the canopy was a safe distance away, Severus leaned completely into Harry’s arms and held still so that Harry, half-amused, half-urgent, could coax at thin lips. They opened a fraction, and Harry, triumphant, drove in.

Every time they kissed, Harry wondered at how right it felt and tonight was no exception. It just felt exactly good and absolutely the thing he should dedicate his entire life doing. Each time their lips touched it completely lifted any lingering concern about why, what, and how, and why the hell, what the hell, and how the hell from Harry’s mind. And Harry knew it had the same effect on Severus. Not least because there would be no possibility of them doing it, if else. Getting into Severus Snape’s pants had been a challenge and a half. 

The kiss tasted like something Harry would always be hungry for, earthy and heavenly, with a tang of sour brandy. Not only sweet and transporting, but also poignant and earth-shattering. Harry suckled on Severus’ tongue, drinking in his saliva as if it was another glass of heady liquor. 

Severus groaned into Harry’s mouth, and Harry pushed the erection that had sprung up inside his jeans against Severus’ robe, seeking the reciprocating hardness. He found it, and he too moaned into their kiss as their bulges greeted each other. 

Feeling merry indeed, Harry slid his hand that wasn’t clutching Severus’ scalp downward, and cupped his lover’s arse.

To Harry’s delight, Severus not only allowed it, he pressed himself into the touch, and parted his legs, making room for Harry to nudge in closer and grind their nascent arousal together more effectively. Severus also slithered both his hands upward, lacing his long fingers behind Harry’s neck to rest the intimate circle of his forearms on Harry’s shoulders.

If anyone came looking for them now, they’d be no mistaking how involved they were with each other.

The thought thrilled Harry. Sometimes, Ron still acted as if Severus and he were only friends who just had breakfast and dinner together, a lot. Though Hermione had already given up lecturing Harry on figures of authority and power imbalance. 

Ginny had gotten it, and over Harry the quickest. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if his ex-girlfriend was snogging Dean — now her husband — in another portion of the Burrow’s garden at this very moment. 

Harry gave Severus’ buttock a squeeze, and Severus’ groan rippled in their locked mouths again. He hooked a slender leg behind Harry’s calve. Harry grew harder. 

“What... would… people say... if they saw us?” Harry couldn’t help teasing when he drew up from the kiss, panting for air. It was getting serious, so Harry got rid of his glasses with a thought and attacked Severus’ neck with his tongue.

Severus shuddered, muffling a whimper as he tossed his head back to allow Harry better access. 

The truly ugly scar that jagged the skin there was also truly sensitive. Like an extra erogenous zone that Harry never forgot to take advantage of. It felt like further revenge over Voldemort’s attempted assassination to be using it like that, and it made that part of Severus all the more sweet.

“In… decent behavior,” Severus gasped, “Adopted son... mo… les.. ted by former —mhrr— teacher at family ga... the... ring. Nev’rinvitedagain — ungh.”

Whatever the words, his lover’s usually sardonic voice was slurring, speech interrupted by escaping whiney noises. It sounded amorous and wild and slutty, and Harry felt sure that if anyone else could hear Severus like this, they’d stop questioning why Harry was attracted. Once they recovered from their heart attack.

“Hmm...” Harry purred back, “pretty sure I’m the one doing the molesting.” He nuzzled at Severus’ lips again while firmly grinding himself against Severus’ groin, using Severus’ left arse cheek as a handle to keep them in rhythm. 

The arms around Harry’s neck clutched him tighter. 

Enjoying the heat building up between them, Harry put more weight into pressing Severus against the shed’s wall, and Severus’ coiled leg trailed up from behind Harry’s calves to behind Harry’s knee. 

“So, it’s a ploy?” Harry teased further in between peppering small kisses over Severus’ parted lips and hitching up Severus’ leg a notch higher. “You’re — ah — letting me grope you... in front... of everybody to… fend off more... Christmas parties?” Harry wouldn’t put it past the man who once had been Head of Slytherin either. The canopy wasn’t that far away and being in a committed relationship with Harry hadn’t transformed Severus’ personality.

He felt the corner of Severus’ mouth lift under his. 

“Mhhmmhm… perhaps...” Severus bantered as he nipped at Harry’s mouth each time it came into reach. “Do you think… Arthur will… survive the shock?” 

Severus’ playful mood made the blood in Harry’s veins pound harder. It was still a seldom occasion that the surly and easily offended man was this relaxed, on an outing no less. 

More than a year has gone by since Harry had landed himself in the observation room at St Mungo’s “Dangerous” Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites (a wild chimaera and a ridiculous mishap while rounding up Death Eaters) with a mending Severus in the bed next to him. 

Severus had insulted him in a raspy voice the second Harry had regained consciousness, and Harry had fired right back. 

Parentage, arrogance, treason, Severus being a fucking prick... every reason for their hatred toward each other had been dragged out to air, from sunrise to sundown, in front of a bewildered staff of healers who had assumed that two such big war heroes could only get along. Not less so because Harry had notoriously fought hard to clear Severus’ name.

Fortunately, the harm they could do to each other had been severely limited then. Harry had been paralyzed from the waist down and Severus (placed in a magically induced stasis so that his system could clear out Nagini’s venom) hadn’t been able to move anything beside his mouth, period. 

Their forced idleness hadn’t helped their tempers, but Harry eventually ran out of invectives after the second week. Severus lost steam after the third because Harry had stopped cheeking back, and they had settled on doing the Prophet’s crossword together on the fourth. 

At that point Harry had felt a kind of pity, as well as rage. Because Severus — who couldn’t even read a book by himself since he couldn’t use his wand — never got any visit and had been obviously grateful for the distraction provided by Harry reading out the crossword’s clues aloud for input. (Though he did try to hide it with snide snipes about Harry’s intelligence whenever Harry feigned not being able to figure out even the simpler ones.) 

Every crossword in November’s issues of the Prophet had been solved, and they continued well into December, when Severus had been allowed to start moving around. 

Then, Severus had been released from the hospital, scarred for life but fully recovered. And the first thing Harry did when he too got out two weeks later, was to apparate to Severus’ shabby little house. 

A polite call, to check on Severus and see if he was alright. Or that was what Harry had told himself back then.

His relationship with Ginny deteriorated to the point of no return during the ensuing two months, while he visited Severus five times a week, plus quick hellos on the weekends. 

For whatever reason (Harry suspected simple loneliness or true love; both being equally likely) Severus had allowed it. 

Each time, Harry would be given a cup of unsweetened tea at the rickety table in Severus’ tiny kitchen, they’d do the crossword of the day together, Harry would laugh at something or other that Severus had said, they wouldn’t kill each other, and Harry would rinse out their two teacups before apparating back to the rest of his life. 

The routine stayed the same for two more months.

Then, one day, in the middle of spelling out GLUMBUMBLE (6, across: cantankerous bug who feeds on nettles and produces antidotes), Harry had babbled out “I love you,” and known it to be true.

Crockery had been smashed, and Severus’s door had remained firmly shut — with enough jinxes warding it to be a prosecutable felony — for an agonizing entire month afterward. Severus _was_ a bit of a drama queen. 

Harry had to use the Confundus charm on the Muggle postman to get his foot in again, and they had kissed at the kitchen sink, Severus’ old teapot smashing into irretrievable pieces.

Back to the present, at the Burrow, Harry devoured Severus’ mouth to avenge himself from a flash of teeth. He pushed his tongue deep inside, as far as he could go, relishing in Severus’ unguarded mewl that vibrated along their entwined tongues. 

If Severus kept making sounds like that, they may attract attention and make a scene yet. 

Harry wasn’t that worried. Perhaps he’d even like that. Show everyone that Severus really was his.

Severus’ mouth chased after him when he withdrew from the kiss to nip at an earlobe.

“Arthur’s made…. of stronger stuff. Six sons, he’s seen... worse than a bit of smooching,” Harry whispered into Severus’ ear. His head was giddy, and it wasn’t elf wine. 

He licked at the cartilage of ear-shell, and Severus, who was ticklish, wriggled in his arms — another amazing thing about the man. “But—mhmm— tell you what I think,” Harry continued; the skin behind Severus’ ear was always delicious. “I think I’m not keeping you well fucked enough if you’re making up excuses like that.” 

Severus’ huff transformed into a strident yelp when Harry punctuated his sentence by bitting down hard into Severus’ neck, while simultaneously pinching his left buttock, cruelly.

The humdrum of jolly voices from the canopy behind them noticeably dropped a notch. People had heard. 

But Harry paid it no mind. He gently lapped at Severus’ throat in apology, coaxing more liquid noises from the evidently aroused man who was squirming and melting against him.

Severus was quite hard now too, Harry could feel it through his winter robe. And he was feverishly tugging at Harry’s hair, half trying to get him away, half pressing him closer, all the while whimpering, when approaching footsteps made themselves heard.

“Oi! Is everything alright over there?” a voice called from behind. 

The footsteps became louder, gravel crunching.

Harry detached his mouth from Severus’ neck with a groan and a herculean effort. He licked at his lips and took a second to gather his breath before calling back over his shoulder, in as normal a voice as he could manage, “Everything’s ok, Charlie.” 

When Harry turned his head back, his and Severus’ eyes met, and Harry felt as if hooked in by a spell: disheveled, hair askew, mouth puffy, throat barred and pale skin glistening by moonlight — Severus looked like some ethereal creature. Or maybe just candy. Harry couldn’t have dragged his eyes away from the picture Severus made right then, trussed up against Arthur’s garden shed with his eyes full of soft, languorous need, if his life had depended on it. The erection in Harry’s jeans became painful.

“Severus got bit by a gnome, but it’s fine. I’m taking care of it,” Harry heard himself shout into the night. 

Severus snorted. Harry turned a deaf ear and tried to hide his lover’s debauched face from view by drawing Severus closer to his chest. Harry’s heart hammered as, out of nowhere, a sharp pang of jealousy stabbed him in the stomach. 

No one had the right to see Severus like this but him, he thought.

The footsteps stopped, perhaps ten yards away. 

“Right. Glad everything is under control then.” There was suppressed amusement in Charlie’s voice; he hadn’t been fooled. 

It peeved Harry. Hadn’t Charlie and Severus gotten on particularly well during dinner?

“Don’t dawdle too long out there, you two. The firework’s is in a few,” Charlie called again and there definitely was a chuckle. Harry almost told him to mind his own business and to get lost already.

Hearing Charlie’s footsteps finally retreat, Harry realized he was clutching Severus tightly in his arms, his right hand at the back of Severus' head, pressing Severus’ sharp nose into the cranny of his shoulder, and his left arm banded vice-like around Severus’ waist, as if protecting Severus from danger. The danger of attack by a long-haired, red-furred, muscular monster, who knew everything about the extraction of dragon bile while preserving its extraordinary astringent properties. 

Harry relaxed his grip a bit when the gravel stopped crunching and the background noise from the canopy returned to normal. He ignored Severus’ raised eyebrow and whispered, “Now, where were we,” before diving in to capture Severus’ mouth anew.

But Severus didn’t let him. He jerked his head backward and pushed against Harry’s chest again, trying to disengage himself from Harry’s grasp.

“You heard the man. Better get back your friends. Let me make myself presentable.”

Severus was still a bit out of breath, but his voice sounded unruffled otherwise. In the few seconds it had taken for Charlie Weasley to beat it, Severus had collected himself. It annoyed Harry to no end because he himself was still in the zone, with a raging hard on that was beginning to chaff. 

Refusing to relinquish his grip on his lover, Harry resorted to the best weapon in his arsenal: he pouted. 

A full-on childish pout, with bottom lips hanging out and eyes as big as he could make them, struck into Severus’ face, under the protruding nose.

Severus rolled his eyes. The white of his eyes was very white under moonlight, but his lips twisted up with a suppressed smile. 

“Feigned candor isn’t charming, Mr Potter,” Severus drawled, the corner of his mouth lifting a millimeter.

“We have a problem, Professor Snape,” Harry shot back, “An urgent problem, requiring your immediate attention,” Harry continued, while dragging Severus’ wrist down toward his crotch, and pushing the huge tent there into Severus’ palm.

Severus rolled his eyes again, but his hand gently cupped Harry through his jeans, making Harry grunt.

Then, to Harry’s utter amazement, Severus, all the while holding Harry’s eyes, slowly slinked downward.

Deft, slightly cold hands undid Harry’s belt and front fly, and Severus’ mouth was closing hotly around Harry's prick.

Harry bit down on his tongue to muffle a yelp of his own. He didn’t want to attract attention anymore. He’d die of frustration if anyone interrupted them now. Or he may commit murder. One or the other.

Severus and he had sucked each other off plenty of times, but the only occasions on which Severus took any initiatives were whilst they were primly ensconced in bed, covered by the duvet, and with the lights snuffed out. Harry was the one who usually ended up on his knees, all over Severus’ small, dingy house, in hot pursuit of Severus’ reluctant, yet delicious cock with his slobbering mouth.

And here was Severus, between Harry’s legs, kneeling at Harry’s feet, whoreishly giving him head in the middle of the Weasleys' garden. Just the thought was enough to make Harry’s balls explode.

And the sight, god. Severus’ dark eyes looked up into Harry’s own, while his cheek bulged with Harry’s girth, the fleshy column of Harry’s penis looking impossibly large as it strained Severus’ lips and slowly disappeared within.

Severus slurped around him, and Harry grasped at strands of dark hair with one hand, as he tugged hard at his own balls with the other, while tasting blood from bitten lips.

He wanted it to last. Maybe forever. A lifetime out of the hot, slippery glide into Severus’ throat as stars twinkled above them and the smell of dried up wood tickled at his nostril. 

But Severus was playing dirty, tricking Harry into unrestrainable thrusts by fluttering his raspy tongue against the sensitive underside of Harry’s prick, and gurgling around Harry’s cock head within the constrictive pressure of his throat.

Harry was so hard he could have pounded an army of hammers and nailed a few screws. He just about remembered to protect Severus’ head and prevent it from banging against the wall of Arthur’s shed by cushioning his hand behind it, before he let go and fucked away into Severus’ mouth and throat. 

Severus took it all, his eyes closing shut as his nose dipped into Harry’s pubic hair on the deeper shoves; long fingers clutching at Harry’s butt; viscous saliva frothing at the rim of his stretched lips.

Harry spent himself embarrassingly quickly: Severus gagged, kept going by pressing Harry further in, and Harry came, a shout muffled into the forearm he had braced against the wall as his legs shook with the force of it. Harry’s knees almost buckled in.

Severus swallowed everything and sucked for more, until Harry’s was so dry it started hurting. Harry tugged at his lover’s hair, and Severus gently nursed Harry’s prick inside his mouth some more, before softly letting it slip out with a pop. 

With his head still dizzy and his whole body warm from his violent orgasm, Harry looked down.

Severus had the side of his face pressed against Harry’s undone fly and was gathering his breath in heaving gulps of air. His lips were parted, his chin was coated with glistening saliva, and the flush that darkened his pale cheeks was unwittingly enticing.

Harry felt the burn gather in his belly and behind his balls again, with no reprieve. None too gently, he hauled Severus up by the hair, pressed the puffy-lipped man against the wall with his entire frame, and forced his tongue inside Severus’ slutty mouth. 

As he licked Severus’ tongue, and teeth, and palate in search of traces of his own come, he roamed his hands all over Severus’ body, squeezing and pinching mercilessly. He desperately wanted to touch Severus’ skin, but bloody clothes were in the way. He almost vanished them with a thought; and he knew it would have worked too, just as repairing his wand had, because right then there was nothing he wanted more in life than having a naked Severus in his arms. But then, again, Severus' body was only for him to see. So, instead, he hauled Severus’ legs up and around his hips.

Severus, who too was out of it and who was sucking on Harry’s tongue as he had done Harry’s cock, reflexively hanged his arms around Harry’s neck and wrapped his calves tightly behind Harry’s butt. That way, with Severus coiled around him, Harry half-stumbled, half-tripped — one hand hiking up his still undone jeans, the other hauling up his whimpering lover, their mouths still locked together — toward the run-down stone outhouse next to Arthur’s shed. The one in which Harry once had a chat with Albus Dumbledore while watching a spider crawl up his hat.

Harry couldn’t have said how he made it, but once inside the small space cluttered with broomsticks, the decrepit wood door barely shut behind them, Harry dropped Severus’ legs to the ground, and forcibly turned Severus around, until Severus was facing the stone wall covered in dry lichen and away from Harry. 

Before Severus could protest (or react, really) Harry hiked up Severus’ robe, barring skinny thighs, and pushed a pair of black boxers down to expose Severus’ arse — it was luminous white by wandlight. The first syllable of Harry’s name sounded in the air in some kind of admonition, but Harry spread apart the pale flesh on his lover’s slender behind with feverish hands, slid to his knees in one swift motion, and attached his mouth to Severus’ arsehole.

Severus moaned, shuddered, and rolled his hips — protest curtailed — as Harry licked, nipped and sucked at his small, sweet pucker, wetting it with copious amounts of saliva. When Harry reached around, Severus’ prick was throbbing and sticky with pre-come. Harry had half a mind to make Severus come like that, just from having his fuckhole tongued, but he wanted to pay Severus back properly for making him lose control earlier.

Harry reached down with his free hand and palmed his rapidly rekindling erection as he continued to rim Severus. It took no time at all for his shaft to feel hard enough; he detached his mouth from his playground, spat into his hand, coated himself with the spit, and stood up.

“Brace yourself, babe,” he whispered into Severus’ ear as he lined himself up.

Any indignation from Severus at the incongruous endearment was lost in a sharp cry as Harry pushed in.

Though Severus reached back with one hand to grip Harry’s arse — his other arm obediently braced against the wall — Harry identified enough pain in Severus’ noises and trembling legs to calm his ardour and slow himself down. He knew Severus didn’t mind a bit of roughing up, to the contrary, but he also knew that Severus sometimes let him get away with too much.

Feeling a wave of tenderness that trumped any urgency, Harry banded an arm around Severus’ middle, and drew away strands of hair at Severus’ neck to pepper kisses there while he kept his hips still with half his prick still outside. A muttered incantation later, oily lube trickled around the head of his penis, inside Severus’ hot hole. 

Severus shuddered at the intimate brush of magic, but also sighed in relief. Harry gripped his lover tighter to restrict any downward movement from Severus’ jerky hips. Severus seemed stuck between wanting more stimulation and trying to avoid more pain.

“Shhh. It’s alright,” Harry shushed into Severus ear whilst caressing Severus’ trembling tights, “Gonna fuck you so good.” 

Severus could only whimper in reply as Harry, without pushing deeper, started stirring his cock in a slow, circular movement. 

The grip of Severus’ hot hole progressively relaxed with their gentle rocking together, until it felt receptive, and Harry let Severus sink down slowly. Severus didn’t cry out in pain this time, instead he resumed with small, needy whines as Harry sheathed himself.

“God, so tight,” Harry groaned into Severus’ ear when his pubis bumped against Severus’ behind, “Had you on your back all morning too... May have to —mhhm— plug you up, next time we’re out.”

Severus grunted, ruffled up enough to counter, “Don’t... expect a repeat —ah— performance. This...is —oh god— insanity.”

Severus’ obvious attempt at scorn while muffling whimpers made Harry grin. Harry also felt that if his lover was that articulate, he could start doing his job properly. He pumped his hips.

Severus moaned and parted his legs further. After only a few moments of shallow fucking (despite his words, Severus was excited, Harry could tell) that let Severus adjust himself around Harry and loosen up further, Severus wriggled his arse, and Harry knew what Severus was looking for. He bent them both forward a bit, slightly changing the angle of the penetration, and Severus’ moans turned into mewls. 

Harry grinned again and kept the posture, hitting Severus’ sweet spot on every thrust. The sounds Severus made grew increasingly wilder, climbing up in pitch. Soon, Severus was squirming again, pressing himself backward against Harry, striving for more stimulation, a harder fuck; and Harry would have given in if he hadn’t already come once earlier: the sight of a wanton Severus was enough to melt any wizard’s heart — or brain. 

But he had spent himself once already, and the arousal he felt, though not less acute, was more languid. He wanted to edge Severus until he was crazy with need. And he could do it too: Severus was exactly two inches taller than Harry, and their current position was perfect; with Severus slightly leaning against the wall in front of them, and Harry standing in between Severus’ spread legs, Harry could be on target effortlessly without straining any of them. 

That way, Harry slow fucked his lover, mixing in just enough harder shoves to keep things interesting. 

Severus was coming apart at an accelerating pace, so lost in sensations, he was crying out unguardely with every motion of Harry’s hips.

“Shush, babe, people... gonna hear you” Harry panted into Severus’ ear as he brought his hand to Severus’ mouth to muffle his lover’s cries. 

Severus licked at Harry’s hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth.

“God, so slutty,” Harry panted as he gave a forceful shove that made Severus keen.

His profile flushed and his forehead covered in sweat, Severus reached a hand downward to pull at his prick. But Harry grabbed Severus’ wrist and kept it restrained against the wall. 

“Tsk,” Harry berated. “No cheating.” Harry kissed Severus’ neck. 

“Come on, babe. Come for me. Let me feel you all around me.” Harry licked at scarred skin as he intensified his thrusting.

“Come on Severus, love. Come for me.” Harry bit down, and Severus came with his entire body jerking wildly as a long plaintive whine vibrated in the flesh of Severus’ throat under Harry’s mouth.

It took a long time for his lover to calm down. Harry could tell that Severus’ prick was already spent; but he was still arching his spine and pushing himself downward onto Harry’s cock for more stimulation; his hole quivered wildly as, waves after waves, his orgasm rippled through him. Harry held still, leisurely lapping at Severus’ neck while he enjoyed the show.

Because that was the other thing with Severus. 

When he had kindled their relationship, Harry had known that he loved Severus deeply, but hadn’t known a thing about what sex with him would or could be like. Hadn’t even thought about it. And Harry was sure Severus hadn’t either. 

Though Severus had let Harry do pretty much anything he wanted starting from their first night together, Harry suspected Severus had been only indulging him in the first months of their sexual fumbling (although Harry studied the subject and its object like he had done with none others while making sizeable investments in props). It had been a larger hurdle than Harry had expected: uncertainty and anxiety about being able to sexually please the man he loved .

That is, until the day, now exactly three months ago, when Severus had spilt himself with his prick untouched while they were doing it face to face. On that day, Harry had gained the additional certitude that he wouldn’t be able to live a life in which he couldn’t witness and feel the sweetness of Severus Snape coming atremble from being fucked up the arse. 

He didn’t even care anymore whether Severus was really straight deep down, or only a bit queer, or what. Because Severus’ prostatic orgasm was the single, most beautiful thing on earth. And Harry just _had_ to have that in his life. Luckily, Severus appeared to feel the same way as he had given up topping altogether.

When Severus finally stopped thrashing about, Harry turned Severus face toward his and captured his mouth in a lazy kiss. Then, taking hold of Severus’s hips, he shuffled them both backward whilst keeping them joined, as much as the small, disused outhouse would allow.

Severus was always most relaxed just after climax, and could be penetrated deeper, taking the full length of Harry’s cock. Harry would usually seize the moment and have Severus on his hands and knees, or on his back with his calves over his shoulders, but there wasn’t enough room in the stone hut.

Severus took the hint. He let himself be dragged backward and bent over to brace himself with both forearms against the opposing wall, so that he could stick his arse out for Harry.

That way, Harry took his own pleasure and finished himself unhurriedly with deep, full thrusts into his lover’s loosened hole as Severus’ throatier grunts bathed his ears. He sighed contentedly when he spent himself within.

Both of them shuddered when Harry withdrew. 

“I think we missed the fireworks,” Harry said a moment later as he watched his lover gingerly draw up his boxer shorts. Somewhat wistfully, but submitting to reason, Harry too zipped up his jeans.

“I think everyone heard us,” replied Severus.

“Heard you, you mean,” teased Harry.

Severus feigned a long suffering expression, and Harry grinned, drawing his lover into his arms again.

“You are the best present I ever had. Merry Christmas to me,” Harry whispered as he leant his forehead against Severus’. He could feel the post-coital grin on his face was getting stupid.

“You’re easily pleased,” Severus answered whilst resting the circle of his forearms on Harry’s shoulder.

“Does that mean I get to do you outside of the house all the time from now on, or is it only a holiday special?”

“It means that you are an idiot if all it takes to make you happy is a bit of sodomy.”

“Of brilliant sodomy.”

Severus rolled his eyes, exaggerating an exasperated sigh.

Then, his features suddenly turning serious, Severus said in a soft voice, “You can do better than me, Potter.”

“Harry,” corrected Harry.

“And you are deluded,” continued Severus, “if you don’t see that there are hundreds, hell, thousands, of people out there who would be better suited for you than I.”

“But you like it? Like me?”

“...”

“...”

“Yes. To both.”

“Good. Kiss me.”

“Yes, Harry.”

The End.


End file.
